User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 12 Summary
EPISODE 12: Rock It (To The Top 3) After Leo's Elimination, the queens re-enter the Werkroom and discover Leo's mirror message. It reads, "I have too much to say but I'll keep it short... This experience has completely changed me, thank you ladies ILY ALL & TY to Jake for giving me another chance, I'll never forget this. Get that crown Keisha xx". Keisha wipes down the mirror in tears and everyone wishes Leo the best. Shooketh asks Keisha how she feels after the lipsync. Keisha repsonds saying that it was bad enough to nearly go home but to be in the bottom with my best friend Leo, was just so hard. Neither outcome of the lipsync would have been good becuase if I had gone home then I would have been broken. Daisy mentions that this is Keisha's 4th time lipsyncing. She says in confessionals "At this point in time, Keisha is a threat to all of us. No one is safe. Not even Jake". Keisha mentions Charli winning the challenge and everyone congratulates her. Charli says that this was her 4th win and everyone admits jealousy. Daisy says that she was so close to winning this one and says that it's now Top 4 and she still hasn't lipsynced or won a challenge. Charli asks Daisy if she would be nervous about lipsyncing. Daisy says that if it was against Keisha, yes. But against anyone than no because I know some moves. The next day, Jake congratulates the Final 4 and introduces them to their final Main Challenge which will be to write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song "Rock It (To The Moon)". All the queens get excited as it's their last challenge before the finale. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the queens begin. In the Werkroom, the queens are all busy thinking and writing their lyrics for their verse. Shooketh heads off first to record her verse followed by Daisy, Keisha and finally Charli. Everyone does amazingly. Daisy's lyrics come across as alot but very funny and sexy. Keisha raps her verse and does so really well while Shooketh and Charli both sing regularly. Shooketh hits some high notes which really impresses the judges. '' ''After recording their verses, the queens head off to chat with Jake and the judges Aquaria, Farrah Moan, Naomi Smalls & Silky Nutmeg Ganache on Jake's podcast "Anxiety". Each queen really opens up about their experience here, how they enjoyed it and how they have grown as a person. They also talk about their life back home, how they started in drag and other personal stories. Back in the Werkroom, the queens are all beating their mugs for the Mainstage. Shooketh becomes emotional that this will be their last time together in the werkroom and getting ready. The vibe in the room is very happy and excited as everyone is ready to slay this challenge. '' ''On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Aquaria, Farrah Moan, Naomi Smalls & Silky Nutmeg Ganache. The queens begin the number to "Rock It (To The Moon)". Everyone does amazingly and their lyrics and verses are really loved by the judges. Daisy gets some laughs for the judges while Keisha's rap really impresses the judges. Shooketh hits all the high notes that shocks and gags the judges while Charli slays along with looking so sexy and amazing. After the number, critiques begin. Charli is told that all season long she has been a threat for the crown and tonight as usual, she slayed. The judges say that her fashion sense is really prominent. Daisy is told that she might not have won any challenges but there is a reason why she was never in the bottom and is standing in front of the judges here in the Top 4. Shooketh is told that at first she didn't stand out but she really stepped it up and showed them why she should win this competition. Her singing skills are praised heavily Lastly, Keisha is told that her journey is season has been rough but she 100% deserves to stand here tonight. Aquaria points out that the only category she wasn't the strongest at was design but she made up for it with her other talents including lipsyncs. They even say that she could possibly be one of the best lipsyncers Anxiety's Drag Race has ever seen. '' ''Soon after, all the queens head backstage into Untucked. All the queens grab their cocktails and relax. Everyone is feeling happy, excited and content with their performance and critiques for this final challenge. Daisy says that the only one who got the slightest bit of bad critique was Keisha but then again it won't really matter in the end becuase it's really anyones game here. Charli asks everyone to gather around so they can have one last hug before heading back to the mainstage. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Jake announces that they all need to lipsync one last time. They lipsync to "Rock It (To The Moon)" by RuPaul. Charli drops into a death drop while Keisha jumps into a sexy split which grabs the judges attention. All the queens bring sass, face and overall slay the lipsync. They each pull out stunning moves and twists that the judges gag over. After the lipsync, Jake announces that Daisy will not be moving onto the Top 3. She is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 3 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts